


Fetish

by akihikoakausagisan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fetish, Hate-, Love/Hate, M/M, Sex, Shizaya - Freeform, Smut, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: A brief look into a blond debt collector and a raven informants love/hate relationships.Song fic based of Selena Gonez's "Fetish".





	Fetish

****Take it or Leave it.

Baby,

Take it or Leave it.

~

Shizuo growled as he saw the raven approaching with the usual smirk on his face. 

"Izayaaa.." He muttered, slowly raising his voice to the point where people were looking over them. 

Izaya just grinned, whipping out his pocket knife. 

"I've missed you to, Shizu-chan~" 

Shizuo's eye twitched, his temper snapping.

~

But I know you won't Leave it,

Cause I know that you need it.

Uh~

Look in the mirror,

But now look in the mirror,

Baby I see you clearer, why you wanna be nearer.

Uh~

~

Izaya's face was flushed as he stroked himself harder. 

His mind flashed images on the blond man through his head as the pleasure overwhelmed him. 

"Sh-Shizu-chan.." He moaned softly, the large walls of his apartment echoing his voice slightly. 

~

I'm not surprised,

I sympathize.

I can't deny your appetite.

~

Shizuo had finally cornered the flea. He approaches him as the other man searched desperately for an escape, but there was none.

"Stay back, monster." Growled Izaya, trying to keep it cool as he pointed his knife at the debt collector.

"You're not exactly in a good place to be making demands from me, flea." Said Shizuo with a slight smirk.

Soon Shizuo has Izaya up against a wall, one hand pinning his hands above his hands while the other was on the informants neck. 

"S-Shizu-chan..!" The other choked out before his Shizuo crashed their lips together.

~

You gotta Ferish for my love. 

I push you out and you come right back.

~

"Ah~ Shizuo..!" Moaned the beautiful man beneath the debt collector. 

Shziuo thrust hard but slow once more into the pretty raven. He brought his cigarette up to his mouth and inhales deeply, the tight, hot walls of Izaya's clenching around him sending a shiver up his spine.

"Moan more for me, babe."

"Ah...Shizu..harder..please.."

Shizuo smirked and grabbed the mans hips before roughly slamming in and out of the raven, hitting his prostate each time. 

Izaya screamed and panted hard, loaning loudly. He was on all fours and his arms were about to cave in.

Shizuo sensed this and flipped him over, wanting to see the other's face. 

It was a miraculous sight.

Izaya's lips were red and swollen, his face flushed and hair messy. There were tears of please in the corners of his eyes.

"Damn." 

Shizuo remarked before starting his brutal pace again.

Izaya screamed once more and wrapped his arms around the others neck, clawing at his back.

~

Reaching your limit,

say you're reaching your limit.

Going over your limit,

but I know you can't quit it.

Something about me, got you hooked on my body.

Take you over and under and twisted up like origami

~

Izaya gasped and whined as he worked his legs to bounce up and down on Shizuo.

He has handcuffed the monsters wrists and proceeded to tease him before the real deal.

"Shi-zuo~ Ah..your big cock is impailing me..mm~"

Shizuo thruster up into the other hard, growling.

Izaya crawled up Shizuo's chest, still keeping Shizuo's cock inside him.

"My little monster, so helpless and overcome with pleasure~" 

"Shut it flea."

Izaya grinned and kissed the corner of Shizuo's mouth before drawing back and bouncing once more on the mans manhood.

"Ah~"

~

The way you walk

the way you talk

I blame you cuz it's all your fault

~

Shizuo spotted him before the raven saw him.

It's been weeks since their last encounter and Shizuo was getting impatient.

"IZAYA!"

Izaya turns and saw him before grinning and running off as Shizuo ran after him.

When he finally cought up to Izaya they were in an ally way and the raven had stopped and turned to him, walking up and slinking his arms around his neck. 

"Bastard. Making me run for nothing." Grumbled Shizuo as he pressed his leg in between Izaya's, making him whine. 

"I'm not nothing Shizu-chan~ Surely you should know that." Replied Izaya as Shizuo lifts him up to wrap his legs around Shizuo's hips, pressing him into a wall before capturing his lips.

~

You got a fetish for my love.

~

**Author's Note:**

> Hop you liked that.  
> I know I know it wasn't the full song, I just put in the parts that I thought related to them the most. Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
